The Legend Of Zelda: Blaftite's Saga
by The Dark Wizard
Summary: (formerly Dark Link's Rage)(PRT 3) Two descendants of Link and Zelda have met to fight one another over the future of Hyrule. One a mighty Wizard, the other, a legendary Warrior. What will be Hyrule's destiny?What will happen when Dark Link reamerges?
1. Prologue

The Prologue:  
  
The story from "A Link to the Past":  
  
Centuries ago, in the land of Hyrule, the seven sages were given by the god Din, the Golden Power of the Triforce to protect the land from harm, and evil. When they felt that greedy men might abuse the power, they sent it to the other realm. It has many names, including the Dark Realm, the Undead Realm, and most notably the Sacred Realm. But when they sent it here, it created a guardian, who sealed the realm for all time. But, over the centuries the hold mysteriously started to crumble, and the evil Agahnim took advantage, and over threw the king, and imprisoned his daughter, Zelda. The guardian suddenly vanished, and Agahnim easily took the complete Triforce. With this, he took the descendants of Seven Sages, the current, and trapped them in the dark realm. The warrior known as Filonias tried to kill Agahnim, but died trying. This caused great anguish and hate in Felonias' son, Link. Link then went in search of the Guardian crystals, and pendants, as well as the master sword, to bring down Agahnim. Agahnim created hate inside of Link that destroyed him, but that hate may destroy Link as well. 


	2. PART ONE: DARK LINK'S RAGE

A/N: this is a relatively short story  
Not THAT short, but not lengthy. You know. JUST READ!  
  
A/A/N: the * means thoughts, mostly Link's  
  
A/A/A/N: A/A/A/N means after, after author notes.  
  
A few hours after Agahnim dies in a ball of flame.  
  
Link sat on the third step on the stairway to the throne room of the castle. His clothes were ripped, and he was bleeding and bruised. His right eye was swollen shut, tears streaming down his cut cheeks, and his left arm was shattered. He shouldered his body on the master sword, the very one that destroyed Agahnim.  
  
Zelda walked quietly walked down the stairs, to find her rescuer, and was shocked to seem him in such pain, and how he was desperately trying to hide it. She flew down the ten steps to be by his side.  
  
*No, not Zelda. She just CAN'T see me like this!  
  
Link thought to himself, attempting to stand up, but couldn't support him self.  
"Oh my GOD! Are you all right!?!" Zelda choked out, as she grabbed Link in a tight embrace. Tears flowing down her face, stinging Links burns, adding to the pain of the hug.  
  
*How on Earth can I be all right?  
  
"I'm. I'm fine. Princess.Zelda." She looked up at his eyes, with such depth that he was taken aback. Her lip quivered slightly, then she tried drying her eyes, but to no avail.  
  
*Please. Don't be sad.  
  
Link went to wipe her face, but the loss of blood finally caught up with him, and he toppled down the steps of the castle, and landed with a thump.  
  
Zelda let out a screech of surprise, and called out for guards and a doctor.  
  
*Link was walking through a dark, dank dungeon corridor, in the bowels of the castle, when he sees a crumpled figure on the floor. He runs over, and finds.  
  
Link awoke with a start, his body covered in sweet. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh. Daaaad." He fell into a dreamless, restless sleep.  
  
When he awoke, it had been six days since his battle in the Dark World. For some reason, he still had a ball of . What would best be described as hate in his stomach. Even though he killed his enemy, he still hated him.  
  
*Death was too good.  
  
He stopped himself in his thought.  
  
*That is wrong. Wrong thoughts. But it is true.  
  
"Link?"  
  
Once again, his train of thought was broken, and he stared at Zelda.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
*Of course! You didn't you have to ask!  
  
"Uh. Sure"  
  
*Ooh, very suave! Why can't you talk better! Tell her you love her! But noOo!  
  
"Are you feeling better Link?" Zelda asked, with such strain in her voice, that it astounded Link that someone could care so much, after battling a world that despised him!  
  
"I'm fine." He lied "How are you. And how is the kingdom?"  
  
"I'm fine.The aftershock is hard to get over, everyone remembers EVERYTHING, and it was '"A nightmare"', so they will be fine."  
  
Within two weeks Link was on his feet, and feeling better. But he kept on having bouts of hate, which would, actually physically cause him pain. But he chose to hide his feelings.  
  
He thought it odd, that he could walk through the towns of Hyrule, and not be attacked. He went about his day, seeing how it changed. The guards, which he once had to kill, were now giving him such apologetic gestures, that he felt bad for his hate towards them.  
  
That night, he went back to his lonely cottage house, and fell asleep.  
  
*Link turned over the body on the floor, and saw his father. With sword threw his chest, and countless arrows, giving him the look of a pincushion, he was a gruesome site. Link tried to scream, but nothing. Then, the body started to change. The wounds fell away, and a mysterious cloak enveloped his form. The head then morphed to what looked like a . blue.  
  
Link awoke once again with a start, but screaming. His sword suddenly in his hand, notice that he gripped it so hard, that the leather binding now had finger grooves, and his hand was bruised.  
  
*I thought I locked this up.  
  
He swung from his bed and got dressed for the day, but he was still very shaky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N Please R&R, and tell me if I should continue, I'll R&R yours if you R&R mine! Be gentle! 


	3. The Vision

Link walked stoically out side of his cottage. The sun beat down on the red brick beneath his feat, which, in turn, radiated a soft warmth.  
  
*I can't believe it is all over  
  
The realization, that his world as turned right side up, after that hellish nightmare that seemed to last forever was just sinking in.  
  
So he continued on the path to the palace. There was still some debre on the ground, and a large scorch mark. The now sealed portal to the ark realm.  
  
* Flashes of menacing, disgusting creatures suddenly blurs Links visions. Blood splattering all over the walls of dank dungeons. Cyclops' and pig men attacking him mercilessly. Horrific zombies, smashing into him. And then, the thing on the floor, the red and gold cloaks, the large frame. And, worst of all, the face. The body turned over to reveal a face so gruesome it is hard to believe that it was once human. The sunken yellow eyes, the fanged teeth, the blue skin, and the pig snout, with horns rippling his forehead. "You can't fight me Link!"  
  
Link stood stark still. His hands quivering, and tears retreating from his eyes; he dropped to his knees. "Oh, god! Why me?" He screamed a s loud as his small frame would allow. "This isn't fair! Why must you take my father, now you haunt me! Why can't you stay DEAD!"  
  
Zelda ran to her window, to see Link ranting and raving about Agahnim, as if he were standing in front of him. "Someone, help him!" She called out.  
  
The guards ran to Link, but were quickly taken back, by Link's ferocity.  
  
"You won't get me! I will kill you all for my dad!" Link swung his blade in high, circling arks, which threatened to decapitate any that came too near.  
  
"Oh, forgive me, Link." Zelda shot out a beam of purple light that hit Link square on the chest. He fell back, and landed in a heap on the floor. After a few moments, he sat up, and was escorted into the palace, by the guards.  
  
"Link. What. Happened?" Zelda asked, with great concern in her voice.  
  
*I don't know, I was back in the Dark Realm! Agahnim was still here! Am I crazy?  
  
"I. I don't know. I was in." He stopped to think it over, and finally said what's on his mind. "I was in the Dark Realm."  
  
Zelda looked up and down Link. Studying him.  
  
"But, that was closed off"  
  
"I know!" Link burst out suddenly. Zelda was taken aback, but regained her composure. "Then. What happened that night, when you faced.? Agahnim?"  
  
"I, don't think I can tell. You"  
  
Zelda was slightly hurt after this statement, but she still had an idea.  
  
"All right, but could you show me?"  
  
Link was a little confused and Zelda could tell.  
  
She pulled out a small box, filled with seven crystals. The very seven he saved.  
  
"Please, put your hand on this"  
  
He reached out, and placed his hand on the emblem of Hyrule that was inscribed on the box. Within moments, the crystals lit up, and projected a dark, misty image.  
  
*Link was walking up gold flight of stairs. He stopped outside of two large, oaken doors that had horrific figures all over. The door collapsed, and on the other side of it, stood the hideous image of Agahnim. Link leapt at the wizard, and tried to drive the Master Sword threw his tormentor, but to no avail. Agahnim then fired at Link, but missed and destroyed the tower. He fired a second time, then a third, fourth fifth and sixth. Link was going too fast for him. Then, he finally hit him, dead on, sending Link flying. Link should have been died, but he stood up, energized by the crystals, and the pendants. Held the crystals high above his head, and it let out a flash, that threw Agahnim back. Link walked up to Agahnim, to deliver the final blow, but was stabbed viciously in the chest. Agahnim stood up, and lit Link aflame. Blasting Link, and crushing him, Link SHOULD have died.  
  
The screen blurred, then came into focus.  
  
*Link lunged at Agahnim, plowing the Master Sword threw him over and over, then was thrown back against the floor. Agahnim walked up to Link, with the Master Sword in hand. He thrust down at Link, but the sword stopped short of Link's face. No matter how hard Agahnim tried, he couldn't use the sword. So he slammed it onto the floor. With the complete Triforce in hand, he began to unite the Dark, and the light worlds as one. Link crawled to the Master Sword, and used it to drive right threw Agahnim's black heart. The power of the Triforce turned on Agahnim, and blew him apart, but also knocking Link from where he sat.  
  
The screen grew horrifically skewed, with visions and quick flashes of death. Zelda looked over at Link, and saw, to her horror, that Link was having violent seizures; his eyes were rolled into the back of his head, and his face was thin, white, and.Dead-like in appearance.  
  
Then, without warning, Agahnim's gruesome face appeared on the screen  
  
*You can't fight me anymore Link! I AM you! You WILL finish my work!  
  
The crystals stopped suddenly; the room grew lighter; the screen vanished, and Link fell to the ground, gasping for air.  
  
R&R!!!!! 


	4. In The Forest

Zelda was at Link's side in a heartbeat. "What was that!" Zelda sputtered "The crystals only can show memories of ACTUAL events!"  
  
Link looked dumbstruck "I haven't a clue, as to what in the HELL happened! What did you do!" He yelled so loudly, that it echoed throughout the castle, and stung his ears.  
  
Zelda's hurt face stared back at him for several moments, making him feel very uneasy.  
  
"Uh. I'm." Link trailed off momentarily, feeling quite sick indeed. "Sorry."  
  
Zelda swallowed hard, and began to speak, changing the subject  
  
"This is very, strange, Link. Everything is, wrong. Your not the same as you were the day Agahnim took power. What did he do to you. Physiologically?"  
  
*Does she think I am insane? And how would a fu. How would a princess know pain?  
  
"Nothing, I am fine-"  
  
"THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! What did that ANIMAL did to you, my Link."  
  
*Why do you care so much. My princess.  
  
"This is out of my power. I don't know what to do." Zelda looked very pained, that she didn't have an answer for something.  
  
"The lost oracle is the only man who can deal with what ever Agahnim did to you."  
  
*What is, the lost Oracle?  
  
"What is."  
  
"You will see, Link, and we might get some answers."  
  
Link sat up, and looked at Zelda. She made him feel so, loved. Something he was not used to. *How could I raise my voice to Zelda?  
  
He walked up to her, and couldn't help himself. He reached out, and held her in a tight embrace. Link noticed that she did not struggle in the least, but returned the gesture, by hugging him tightly. "Oh, Zelda. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Zelda walked with Link, and several armed guards, out to the front of the castle. "Link, the lost oracle lives in the woods. We haven't seen him in twenty years-" "Why? What did he do?" "Uh. er. That is to say" Zelda stammered "It was what WE did. The other sages and I. The Lost Oracle did not trust Agahnim, and wanted him, and his son, banished from the land. This was actually treason, considering he was the old king's head council. So we banished him from Hyrule" Then, 18 years latter, Agahnim turned on us."  
  
Link had never known the Sages to be bad judges of character, or to give harsh punishments to innocent people.  
  
Link and the Princess Zelda walked onward, and out to the mouth of the forest. It hadn't seemed to change, while the rest of Hyrule did. Link pulled out his lamp, and walked onward, ahead of his beloved Zelda.  
  
"Something isn't right here." Link spoke quietly. "I have one question Zelda." Zelda nodded, "Well, you gave me the Triforce piece of courage, and you kept the piece of wisdom. What happened to the Triforce of power?" "We never. Found it."  
  
There was a crash behind them, and in the undergrowth, stood a very tall, cloaked figure, and the guards were knocked out cold.  
  
I know it was short, but o well. R&R! 


	5. The Lost Oracle

Zelda whipped around to face the imposing being. As an impulse to the precarious event, she shot out a purple beam of light at the foe. It simply CAUGHT the spell, and threw it back at Zelda.  
  
*NOOOOOO!  
  
Link dived after the light, and scattered it with the master sword. He lunged at the thing. "BASTARD!" But was levitated into the air, and flung. Link's agility saved him, allowing him to land on his feet, but it could not save him from being hit by a small, golden ball of light that hit him square on the chest, knocking him flat. Link, went to get up, to attack, but was set down again, as was Zelda.  
  
"Please stop trying. If I had any intent on killing you, I would have done so, the moment you walked into MY forest. Now who are you, and what is your state of business."  
  
Link glared at him with malice "Why did you attack us!"  
  
The man looked down at him and, to the best of what Link could tell, considering that the man was covered in shadow, was smirking.  
  
"Ah. Tut tut. It was YOU who fired at me. Now answer the questions."  
  
Zelda stood up, brushing herself off, and said regally "I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and this is my lo. My friend. Link the Hero of Time. Now who might you be, sir."  
  
The man spoke back "Ah, then I am in the presence of celebrity. I have heard of you Hero of Time. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. You will know the meaning of this better than anyone by the time this is through-"  
  
Link looked up quizzically at the strange man.  
  
"And has it been so long, Zelda Princess of Hyrule, that you don't recognize me?"  
  
The man stepped out of the shadows, to reveal himself as a very, very tall, young looking man, with a long, golden beard, and hair. Both of which were braided.  
  
Zelda ran to the man, and wrapped her arms around him "DURGEN! Oh Durgen I missed you so much! You were right about everything!" Realization sank into Link.  
  
"So this is the Lost Oracle." 


	6. Oracle's Vision

Durgen just looked at Link. "Yes it is I. So does my. Reputation precedes me, or are you in search of answers that you are too, blind, to seek for yourself?"  
  
Before Link could retort the comment that he took immediately as an insult, Durgen continued.  
  
"Ah, but quid pro quo, I know the answer is the latter, but I am not so clairvoyant to know WHAT your inquiry could possibly be, so speak, but don't WASTE my time."  
  
*Damn, what is this guy?  
  
Link was taken aback, but spoke with such an unbridled pride, that Durgen raised his brow "I have been having. Memories, but they are memories that never happened."  
  
"So this must only mean that you used the Crystals to interpret something. Deeply wrong with you." He glanced over at Zelda "Or am I presumptuous."  
  
Link didn't like this man.  
  
"No, you are right, Durgen" Zelda stated firmly. "Link has been having. Fits, or something, and the Crystals did not give us any answers, except graphic imagery of Agahmin's death-."  
  
Durgen interrupted Zelda, but it was neither disrespectful, nor was it condescending.  
  
"And you want me to help him find out what he is too. Blind to figure out himself?" Zelda's mouth just gapped for a moment, and then she closed her mouth, and said nothing. Before Link could make a retort at the insult, Durgen continued.  
  
"Very well, come here, boy."  
  
Link cautiously walked over to the Oracle. Durgen placed his large hands on Link's temples. "And, yes this is going to hurt. It will hurt more than anything will. And I will." At that last statement, he had Zelda turn around, and cover her ears. "It is really endearing how much you care for her. You really should tell her, before it is too late."  
  
*I don't like-  
  
"Me being in your head? No one does. Now bite down."  
  
With that, Link began screaming so loud, that it startled the animals in the forest to run clear out. Link was bleeding out of his eyes, ears, mouth, and finger tips. It felt as though Durgen was pushing into his memories, and touching his soul. It felt like hours passed by, even though it was only a few moments. When Durgen released, Link fell to the ground, coughing up more blood. Durgen was sweating profusely, and he too was bleeding, but they were these ancient marks all over his body, which had just appeared. Zelda darted to Link, and did what she could to stop the bleeding.  
  
After Durgen regained his composure, he looked deeply into Link's face. "I have never seen such suffering. I knew your father."  
  
Link, for some reason, lost it at the mention of his father "You know nothing!" He lunged at Durgen, but Durgen caught him, with a golden orb in the side. "Which brings me to your rage." That night when Agahnim, exploded, did you ever find his body?" Durgen spoke hopefully.  
  
"No"  
  
Durgen looked crestfallen, and worried.  
  
"Now remember this, Link, if you feel like that again, come straight to me."  
  
Link was confused, but he nodded.  
  
As Link and Zelda left the forest, Durgen looked on. "I was worried this would happen, but to a child? Damn you Agahnim, this Link wont survive this." 


	7. Dark Dream

A/N: (*) Means other peoples thoughts  
  
Zelda and Link walked quietly down the paved path.  
  
*That was a waste of time.  
  
Zelda had a look of concern on her pale face.  
  
(*) Oh Link, I don't want to EVER see you in pain again. I just want to help you, but I don't know. How.  
  
Zelda suddenly started to weep much to Link's surprise and dismay. He held her, and spoke softly to her. "It is alright. Shhhhh. It will all be alright. My princess."  
  
"I don't want to loose you.My Link."  
  
When they finally reached the castle gates, Link and Zelda just stood there, staring at each other. Link went to kiss her, but thought better of it, and walked away. Zelda stood there, disappointed, turned around, and walked inside.  
  
Link continued his long walk home. He remembered when he was only five, which seemed like one hundred years ago, not ten, when he would run around with his daddy in the garden.  
  
The garden was now gone, replaced with dirt, and weeds. He opened the creaky door, and tipped. He seemed to fall forever, down a dark pit. Link hit with a resounding thud.  
  
*This isn't my home  
  
He was in a dark pit, with only dim torches to light the atmosphere. To his right, he saw a shadowed figure approach. This was too short to be the Oracle.  
  
*What the-  
  
The figure lunged, but, somehow, Link blocked him. With the Master Sword.That just, appeared in his hand. Everything that Link through at the specter, was blocked accordingly. This thing seemed to know what Link was going to do, Before Link did. Then, when Link attempted a back slash, his shoulder was wounded. Link whipped around and stabbed the specter in the chest! But, his hit a wall, and the shadow was his own. He felt a cold feeling run down his spine, when he looked down, there was a blood stain on his habit, where he stabbed his shadow.  
  
Link woke with a start, on his floor. He sat up, in disbelief. It was so. Real. Then, he stood up, and slipped again, on a pool of blood. His blood.  
  
He darted out of his house, and sprinted to the forest.  
  
"I was expecting you."  
  
R&R! 


	8. Revelation

Link was sweating more and more as he and Durgen walked deeper into the forest.  
  
*What is happening to me?  
  
"We will find out soon enough."  
  
"Get out of my head!"  
  
"I don't mean to pry. Your thoughts just amuse me more than others tend to. You are very complicated, for a small lad, and your feelings for Zelda are so pure, it almost lets me believe in love-"  
  
"I am not. Some book! That is MINE! No one else's!" He bellowed, motioning to his head.  
  
"Ah, and that anger.."  
  
They continued the trek in silence, until they reached a mound In the earth, that was beneath a tree. Durgen reached down, pulled a shrub, and out swung a door. The room inside was gigantic, and well lit, no doubt magic.  
  
Durgen sat on a large chair, near a roaring fire, and looked at Link, Then began to speak, but stopped, the look on his face showing that he was choosing his words VERY carefully.  
  
" Agahnim was a very close friend of mine and your father's. I was the chief Sage, Agahnim was the head council, and your father was a respected protector of the Triforces. Agahnim did not want to be second fiddle to the sages, believing himself superior to us in both power and wisdom. He and his son planned for years on how take power and finally, Agahnim found his chance. When I found out about his treachery, I was banished here. Your father went to attack Agahnim, but was slaughtered in minutes. Agahnim took power and with your father dead. he too, took ALL of the Triforces. He built his empire up in the dark realm, and began spreading this one. He used this method to shield his son from any resisters from this realm. Then YOU came, and "defeated" Agahnim. But what you seem to forget, is that a wielder of the Triforce. Can't die-"  
  
"But I watched him die!" Link screamed.  
  
"Did you? .What I am going to tell you Link, you will not believe. You will deny it with such ferocity; you will be tempted to kill me. You won't accept it, but I beg of you to try." 


	9. Dark

" You never killed Agahnim."  
  
*No..No no no no.  
  
"When you saw the bright flash, and the Triforce seeming to turn on Agahnim, it was Agahnim's PHYSICAL self being destroyed. Not his spiritual. He left an imprint of himself there in the Golden Realm. That imprint, I'm sad to say, was you, Link."  
  
*What the FUCK are you getting at!  
  
"I am sorry Link, but you and Agahnim. Are one."  
  
Link refused this. He lifted his Master Sword, and in a moment, he was swinging at Durgen.  
  
"Stop this!"  
  
As Link swung and flailed, Durgen saw glimpses of red pupils, a shadier tunic, and black hair on Link. When Link went to hit the final blow on Durgen, Durgen vanished.  
  
Link sat hard on the floor.  
  
*They did this to me! Zelda! The Sages! They all wanted me to die! They couldn't handle the people loving me more, so they tried to kill me.. AND MY FATHER! They will paaaaay!  
  
Link suddenly grabbed his chest, and he started to be consumed in fire.  
  
"YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE ME, LINK! WE ARE ONE!"  
  
Link suddenly shot up from the fire. His clothes were no longer green, but a burnt black, with red trim. His hair was black, and so was his hat. His eyes glowed red.  
  
Dark Link burst forth from the hut. He marched solemnly from the woods at a quick, but steady pace. No longer was Link the whipping boy for Zelda and Hyrule. He was going to take what he believed was his!  
  
Dark Link stopped short of the castle. A guard walked up.  
  
"State your buis-"  
  
His statement was cut off, and so was his head. More guards came to rush Link, but they were killed.  
  
"Oh god, not again! Forgive me!" Zelda shot forth a yellow beam of light at Dark Link. Just before it hit, Dark Link whipped around, and blocked the shot. The energy shot back up to Zelda, and she was knocked across the room, only to smash against the wall for her efforts.  
  
Dark Link easily plowed past all opposition, and threw the king into the moat. Now it was he, Dark Link, who ruled. No body else.  
  
Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Dark Link ruled ruthlessly.  
  
The two doors on the palace entrance burst forward. "LINK!" Durgen yelled. "You must end this!"  
  
"No! It feels too good!" Dark Link laughed at the old Oracle. "Then you leave me no choice."  
  
Durgen attacked Dark Link.  
  
Both engaged in a high speed, deadly match of wills. For every blast Durgen sent, Dark Link dodged. And for every thrust by Dark Link, Durgen blocked.  
  
The fight continued for hours.  
  
"You will fall old man!"  
  
"Link, I will save you!"  
  
"Too late!"  
  
Boomed a voice that was not Link's. They both stopped. Dark Link looked around for who said that, and then he clutched painfully at his side. His face began to contort, and his body, grow.  
  
"MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Zelda ran into the room, having been rescued previously by Durgen. When Dark Link saw Zelda's sad face, he fought back the force. "YOU CAN'T FIGHT ME, BOY!"  
  
"YES I WILL!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!"  
  
Dark Link began to glow dark Lavender, then flew out three figures.  
  
In one end of the room, sat Link, in the other sat a figure that looked like the shadow of Link, and in the third corner.Stood Agahnim. 


	10. In the Gates of the Golden Realm

Link sat, stark still. Agahnim smiled down at him. "This is not EXACTLY what I had planned, no. This is better!"  
  
Agahnim let out a dark cackle that caused shivers to all in the room, for the exception of the shadow. "I will be going now!" And with that, Agahnim grabbed the master sword, and left to the Golden Realm.  
  
"No!" Zelda went to dive at the portal, but Agahnim sealed it, on the other side.  
  
"No.." Zelda whimpered.  
  
The change could already be felt, as the vegetation began to die.  
  
*Oh god oh god oh god oh god.  
  
Link let out a staggering sigh. "I.I know the other way to get to the Golden Realm."  
  
Zelda shook her slowly, then faster and faster. "No! You can't!"  
  
She screamed and screamed at Link, then stormed out of the room.  
  
Link shut his eyes tight, and slit his throat.  
  
Durgen stood there, first staring at Link's dead frame, then over at the shadow.  
  
"We aren't done, old man!"  
  
Durgen reacted quickly to the apparition of Link's evil side.  
  
Link awoke in a bright, white room.  
  
*Where am I?  
  
"You are in the heavens." Spoke three voices simultaneously. "You are a good soul, so we grant you to the Golden Realm."  
  
Link was then standing in the familiar nightmare world. It was hard to believe that this was once a paradise.  
  
He walked through the decaying world, and stopped outside the Temple of Agahnim. "This is the end! Agahnim!"  
  
"Oh quite the contrary, Boy!"  
  
They engaged in fierce combat, once more.  
  
In Hyrule, Durgen and Dark Link battled so forcefully; it was causing a rift between both realms.  
  
"You are nothing!"  
  
"That isn't true, old man!"  
  
"You were a bi-product!"  
  
"No no no!"  
  
When Durgen finally found Dark Link's mental weakness, he attacked it like a bloodhound.  
  
"You are nothing without Link! You are only his shadow!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Durgen hit the specter hard with a blast.  
  
"ARGH! I will be back, don't you worry!" Dark Link lunged at a crevice in the rocks, but Durgen grabbed him, killing Durgen, but locking Dark Link in the Golden Realm.  
  
Agahnim was winning his fight against Link, but his celebration was cut short.  
  
"What the hell? DURGEN!" Durgen blasted Agahnim with enough force to ill the sages, but Agahnim lived. Link walked up behind him, and gouged him in his head. Agahnim's appearance began to fade "I will be avenged by my son! Ganondor-"  
  
He faded away and died, before finishing his sentence.  
  
"Link, you still have a chance to live, just go!"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Durgen just stared at Link.  
  
"Go Link."  
  
Durgen shoved Link into a portal, and using the last of his own power, to seal the gates.  
  
Link awoke, staring into Zelda's big, green eyes.  
  
THE END OF PART ONE OF TWO.  
  
A/N Part two will come on this same book, because it coincides so nicely. 


	11. PART TWO: THE GUARDIAN

Ten years has past since the incidents in LOZ: Dark Link's Rage.  
  
The Ocarina of time and Majora's Mask have past, as well. Link is much more mature now and happy just living a regular life.  
  
~3 years prior ~  
  
"This is the end, boy!"  
  
"Your right, Ganon, it is the end."  
  
Link dropped his Master Sword, and just backed away. "Just, don't hurt anyone."  
  
Ganondorf couldn't hide his glee; he lunged for the Master Sword, inadvertently dropping the Triforce of Power.  
  
Link jumped high into the air, and with the flat of his had, pushed on the blade and with his other hand on the top of the hilt. The sword went spinning out of Ganondorf's hands and right into Link's.  
  
Link cut straight threw Ganondorf's midsection.  
  
As Ganondorf gapped at Link, finally realizing that he was actually, going to die.  
  
"You see Ganon, if you hold a Triforce you cant die by the blade or magic" He twiddled the Triforce of Power. "But you don't have a Triforce, do ya, Gany?"  
  
Ganondorf's eyes glazed over, and he split in two halves.  
  
~ Present ~  
  
Link hasn't needed to wield a sword since that day.  
  
He was happy in retirement.  
  
But being only 22 years old, he still searched for adventure, such as racing Malon with Eponia, playing tricks on the Kokiri with Saria, or just talking, and laughing, with the Princess Zelda.  
  
Link never felt very comfortable in the palace, what with the armed guards looking at him funny.  
  
"Link?"  
  
Link was sitting back on the floor, while Saria was trying to get his attention.  
  
"LINK!"  
  
Link awoke with a start from him semi-day dream.  
  
He was in a bright world, and he saw five mystical beings in the distance, yelling something, but before he heard what, he was jilted into wakefulness.  
  
"Jeez Link!"  
  
"What? Oh, what is it?"  
  
"You were out of it? Is something the matter?"  
  
"No. No I'm great. I've never been happier in my life."  
  
The sincerity of his words kind of made Saria feel awkward for waking him up.  
  
Suddenly, Link remembered what was in his nap sack. He got up to leave. "Where are you going?" Saria said, a little hurt.  
  
"Just a few arends."  
  
He left the forest, and hopped on Eponia, ridding off to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
R&R PLEAUZ! 


	12. Kidnapped

Link rode on, over the plains of Hyrule, onward the ranch Lon Lon. He stopped his steed, and quietly slid of her back. "Good, Epona, you're faster than ever!" The horse let out a small "nay" in response and nussled her nose on Link's tunic.  
  
Link walked to stables of the Ranch, in search of Malon. While he was slightly distracted by a curious cuckoo, pecking his shoe, Malon came up behind him, and gave him a big, pouncing hug, which sent him tumbling.  
  
"You're losing your touch, elf boy!" she said, while vainly trying to stifle a giggle.  
  
Link tried to look sternly at her, but failed, and his face broke into a large, kind grin, which Malon had grown to love.  
  
"That is because you are so evil, not even I, the great Hero of Time, stop you!" He gave a mock, regal pose, and she socked him in the stomach.  
  
They both hugged, and calmed down.  
  
"It has been far too long, elf boy."  
  
"Yes, but what can you do" He smiled at his friend.  
  
"So d you have it?" Malon asked with enthusiasm.  
  
"You know it!" Link pulled out of his nap sack, a dark red ocarina.  
  
"I wanted to give this to you sooner, but I couldn't."  
  
"Where did you find this?"  
  
"It was in a secret chamber I fell into by the Temple of Time. It is said to be the Ocarina of Din, and I thought of you"  
  
When Malon began to play it, it sounded like a more enhanced version of her own beautiful voice, and a soft red glow came from her body.  
  
"It is wonderful!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
Malon gave Link another hug and a kiss on the cheek, which made Link blush slightly.  
  
They bid farewell, and Link rode on around the field, to give Epona some exercise, when a large flash caused Epona to freak out, and Link was thrown sloppily onto a rock.  
  
Before him, stood a man of about six feet tall wearing wraps that covered the right side of his head, and a black rage on top of his head. His cloths were a dark-green, checkered pants and over shirt. He was holding a beautiful woman garbed in red. She was screaming at him: "Blaftite! I will watch Rogan will KILL you!"  
  
"Don't you worry about that, Din, you wont even live to see the others dead, let alone see MY death!"  
  
Link went to lung at the man, sword in hand. But was knocked back with such force, he was loosing conciseness.  
  
"I have had enough of your meddling, Link!"  
  
He went to deliver a final blow, but the woman hit him very hard. "Don't touch him!" He returned the favor, by beating her mercilessly with his fists, until she blacked out. "We aren't done yet, boy!"  
  
Link had never seen this man before in his life, and he knew it was neither Agahnim, nor Ganondorf, since they were dead.  
  
Link passed out in seconds. 


	13. Awakening

Link's vision was a swirl of translucent colors. He could make out a deep purple, followed by red, green, and black. The blackest of black.  
  
In the mists of his mind, he experienced flashbacks. From his tormented childhood, which over the years had forced himself to all but forget, to his horrific battles with Agahnim, and later on, Gannondorf. He remembered Gannon's tortured face, as he killed him.  
  
His inner eye brought him back to the strange woman. She seemed too familiar for him to not know who she was.  
  
It was that name. Din... The name of the goddess of power.  
  
The girl must of been of some importance to have been allowed to be named that.  
  
Link's world slowly but surely came back into focus.  
  
But who was that man? And how did he know Link?  
  
Link's thought process was cut short as cold water splashed his face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"  
  
"LINK! LINK are you alright! Can you hear me?"  
  
The voice seemed distant at first, but then it came into clear pitch as the worried voice of Malon.  
  
"LINK!"  
  
"Im up, Im up..."  
  
"What happened, did Epona buck you off?"  
  
"Yeah... Sorta....Wait, no, it was... AAH..."  
  
He clutched his bleeding head.  
  
"Yeah... Yeah...It was Epona..."  
  
"Link...Is there something you aren't telling me?"  
  
After she looked up and down Link, she gasped.  
  
"LINK! Your shirt! There's a scorch mark!"  
  
Link took one look down, and was sure what happened wasn't a figment of his imagination.  
  
"Malon, I have to go."  
  
"But wait... Stay."  
  
Link got up and hugged Malon affectionately.  
  
"Whatever you do, I want you to stay with your dad and Mr. Ingo in your house."  
  
Malon went to ask him why, but thought better of it.  
  
He broke his embrace, and ran through Hyrule field.  
  
Malon blushed a deep magenta at being held by Link. She giggled to her self, and trudged off to the stables.  
  
Whatever happened to Link last night, she hoped desperately that it wouldn't lead to Link having to fight.  
  
Link ran faster, and faster, not stopping for anything. He ran through the front gates, and past the guards.  
  
When he reached the front gates, he was escorted straight to the front of the castle.  
  
"There you are, Sir Hero of Time!"  
  
A guard, a few years older than Link, said nervously.  
  
"Uh... Thank you...uh..."  
  
" David! David Thomas! Sir!"  
  
"Uh, David, just call me Link, alright?"  
  
"Yes sir..er... Link!"  
  
He nodded so vigorously that his visor fell forward over his eyes.  
  
The grand doors suddenly opened, and the princess walked out.  
  
"Your highness!"  
  
"It is alright, David, I told you, you can call me Zelda."  
  
David couldn't fathom this notion.  
  
"Zelda! I have something very important to discuss with you, ASAP! 


	14. Text

Zelda's happy expression was wiped completely off of her pretty face. "What?"  
  
Link and Zelda walked through the castle corridors, and hallways, stopping just short of the dinning hall.  
  
Link didn't like the awkward silence, so he cut straight to the chase.  
  
"Zelda, last night, I was riding home from Lon Lon Ranch, when I saw an odd man with a scarf cover most of his head." He took a breath, and continued. "He was carrying a young woman called 'Din' and... He struck me... With fire... magic fire..."  
  
Zelda's mouth opened slightly, as she inhaled deeply, putting her fingers to her lips in the same motion.  
  
"Link, do you still have... 'The Book of Mudara'?"  
  
Link hesitated, then spoke "Yes... But, why? That book is ancient!"  
  
Link and Zelda walked past the gates, and past the fields of Hyrule.  
  
After about ten minutes after passing the entrance to the Kokiri forest, Link and Zelda walked into an old, abandoned village.  
  
"This was my home, before I left to the Kokiri... Me and my dad lived here."  
  
Link shuffled through some old documents in his cupboard, until he came upon an old book.  
  
Zelda grabbed it, and thumbed through the yellowed pages, until she stopped on page 602.  
  
(A/N this is an excerpt from MY other book "The Book of Mudara")  
  
"The Guardian  
  
When the god Rogan created the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore, he also took it upon himself to create a guardian for the Golden Realm; Blaftite. The specific power he gave him, was hatred. Din received power, Nayru received wisdom, Farore received courage, but the guardian named Blaftite received hate. Rogan knew that hate was the most deadly weapon imaginable.  
  
With this, Blaftite held power that kept even the deadliest of intruders from even seeing the Golden Realm.  
  
It is said that Blaftite held an infatuation with the first Sage of the Shadow Temple. When he went to beg the goddess Din for mortality, so he could wed the Sage, Din punished him by removing his right eye, and disfiguring the right side of his body.  
  
Blaftite then sullenly retreated to The Golden Realm, and stayed there, alone for centuries, until he mysteriously vanished, giving the evil wizard Agahnim easy access to the Golden Realm, and began the great war.  
  
It is said, too that the goddesses themselves searched for Blaftite, and not even the all-seeing Rogan could find him.  
  
~ Text from Ruaro, Sage of the Wind Temple"  
  
Zelda stopped, looking up worriedly at Link.  
  
Link returned her gaze,  
  
"You don't think... No way, it couldn't be... I have one question, though, who is Rogan?"  
  
Zelda answered back "You wouldn't of heard of him, he was the original god, but since not many worshiped him, he isn't well known.  
  
But... What did the man look like, Link?"  
  
Link thought back, and tried to remember what had happened.  
  
"He wore green flannel over shirt and pants. The right, no, yeah right side of his head was in wraps, and he was tall. The woman he carried had red hair, and a red dress..."  
  
Zelda stood straight up and opened her mouth to scream, but nothing.  
  
"Link, Blaftite is going to kill Din."  
  
"But she is a god!"  
  
"That could be changed..."  
  
R&R! 


	15. Cursed

" What?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Near Gerudo fortress ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tall, dark figure walked up to a podium. All around him, hundreds of dead Gerudo lie dead, in heaps.  
  
"It's a wonder what one spell can d, A, sis?"  
  
"You're a sick monster"  
  
He darted up the podium, and screamed at her, moving in and out of English, and the old language.  
  
"Im not the monster here, Jas'vl xartic! You wouldn't accept me as a being with a heart!"  
  
"It isn't your place to love, Blafy."  
  
"It isn't your place to choose my destiny!"  
  
He brandished a purple triangle, and she screamed in upmost agony.  
  
"You've never known pain, have you"  
  
He asked genuinely, looking deep into her face. He stopped the force. She was crying.  
  
"Ah, how the mighty have fallen... Did you ever get to see what you did to me?"  
  
She shook her head dumbly.  
  
"Well then..."  
  
He slowly unwrapped the cloth that covered half his face.  
  
Din recoiled in fear. As a goddess, she had seen almost everything strange, and hideous, but nothing like this.  
  
"LOOK AT IT!"  
  
He drew his head ever closer to her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Link's hut ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That doesn't make sense, Zelda"  
  
Zelda flipped through more of the book.  
  
"I, I cant read this..."  
  
She stared oddly at the strange script.  
  
"Oh...That's Darklian.."  
  
"YOU KNOW DARKLIAN!"  
  
"When Agahnim imprinted on me, he left things like that behind...All Darklian is , is, magic... Evil magic... But surely, it can't work on a goddess!"  
  
Link read through the text in the fast, articulate speed that was associated with the language.  
  
"Oh... god..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Blaftite himself wrote this...With one purpose..."  
  
Zelda's mouth gapped.  
  
"To kill a god"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in Gerudo Valley ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
"De lak axasverandin haftit yazs era eta efat sartia Rufu fora farania Dindi zakapo" The echo after the phrase indicated its success.  
  
A small red light appeared in Blaftite's hand.  
  
"Good-bye"  
  
His ceremony was cut off, by thunder.  
  
Nayru and Farore appeared. 


	16. The Goddesses

"Ah... What a lovely family reunion...Too bad father couldn't make it..." Blaftite smiled, while putting his wraps back on his face.  
  
Nayru was going to speak, but was too distraught over the carnage to talk. So Farore spoke.  
  
"What are you doing, Blaftite"  
  
"That is a retoricle question, of course"  
  
"Don't touch Din!" Nayru finally yelled out.  
  
"There, you see! You never loved your brother! You three wouldn't even let the mortals know who I was! Now, all will no my name, an tremble!"  
  
"Is that what this is about?" Farore demanded.  
  
Blaftite paused, a look of thought on the visible side of his face.  
  
"No...I don't even know why I said it...It was Hinda..."  
  
"The first Shadow sage? But Din said she didn't you, and you killed her..That is why we let you...Suffer"  
  
"SHE WHAT!"  
  
"That is no excuse, Blaftite, you can't kill a god!"  
  
"Ah, but that is where your wrong, you mean I shouldn't, but I have my curse..."  
  
Farore and Nayru gaped.  
  
"She(motioning to Din) had Din's Fire, you had Nayru's love, and Farore had Farore's wisdom... I have Blaftite's shadow, that is more than enough..."  
  
"We will stop you!"  
  
Farore and Nayru took up battle stance. Blaftite reached into his hilt, and drew out a large, flaming blade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Hyrule field ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malon was walking, in search of Link. She wasn't sure what to say, but she had to say something. When out of nowhere, Link and Zelda were darting over the field.  
  
"His old temple would be near the desert...That's where he would of taken Din" Zelda huffed out, before colliding with Malon.  
  
"Im so sorry..."  
  
Zelda helped the dazed Malon up.  
  
"No time for pleasantries, Malon find Epona, and bring te sages to Gerudo fortress, they know what to do, if they don't...Just get 'em!"  
  
Zelda and Link darted off.  
  
"But...what?"  
  
As the two reached he gates, a loud boom and a crack of lightning rip the sky.  
  
"Oh, no" 


	17. Din's fate

Blaftite lept high into the air, and coming down with such force, the blade caused lightning. Nayru took the direct hit of this attack, and was knocked out cold, bleeding extensively from her head, and neck.  
  
Farore let out a strained cry, and lunged at Blaftite. Blaftite made small, casual movements, not breaking a sweat, while Farore attempted to kill him, using such face, as to take out an entire arm of warriors.  
  
"What kind of future do your chosen ones have, if their protectors fail so miserably?"  
  
Farore tried to ignore the insult, but couldn't "You leave Link and Zelda out of this!"  
  
Blaftite smiled at this "Oh, that's right, Din's chosen ones always fail! Agahnim, Gannondorf... And I doubt that little peach you chose next will do any better! Oh, farore, by the way, how is..." His eyes twitched "Link?"  
  
Blaftite then stopped suddenly, and bludgeoned Farore with the blade.  
  
He shoved her down, while drawing his blade.  
  
"You see Din, they will survive that...But you wont"  
  
He held up Blaftite's Shadow, and sunk it into Din's head.  
  
Link and Zelda had just ran in.  
  
Link charged at the figure. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He drew his master sword, cut into Blaftite's chest. "ARGH! That hurt boy, but now you cant ruin my plans!" This confused Link, since he never knew Blaftite since the last night.  
  
"The deed is done! And you cant do anything!"  
  
At this, Din's body began to glow, and red lines appeared on her body. The ground started to shake, and she screamed. Her eyes rolled into her head, and she flailed about bleeding. "AAAAHHHHHHHH STOP STOP STOHAHAHOOOOP!" Her skin bean to boil, and her body melted into a pool of blood, skin and bone, until she was disfigured corps. She cried the while time, then was stifled by death.  
  
Blaftite let out a wail of laughter, then vanished.  
  
Link just stood there, shocked and disturbed.  
  
Zelda was crying loudly, but suddenly stopped, to bend over and throw p, because of the seen, ad the smell.  
  
Farore and Nayru were both weeping.  
  
"L-L-L-Link, h-h-he is going for you next"  
  
Farore choked out.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He gave Agahnim access to the Golden Realm, and gave him his power. After Agahnim failed, he sent Onix, and then, Agahnim's son, Gannondorf. He was- was-was the reason everything has been happening to Hyrule L-L-Link, and we couldn't stop hiiiim!" She began to weep uncontrollably now. "He wants you to suffer!"  
  
The goddesses vanished leaving Link, just standing there. 


	18. Rogan's Dawn

Link stood there. And was completely lost for words. He had never seen such evil, carnage. Never before had he been so stumped.  
  
Zelda had tried to get him to go, but he just stayed there. So Zelda boarded Epona, and left.  
  
Four hours later, Ruaru, the wind sage arrived, out of breath. "I-huh huh- would of been here-huf huf-sooner, but Malon- huf huf- couldn't find me. Where is Din-"  
  
Link pointed to the carcass.  
  
"Oh god, I was far too late...If only Durgen were still alive, he would know what to do..."  
  
Link had never forgiven the sages for what they did to Durgen.  
  
"The best thing to do, Link, is for you and your loved ones to lie low."  
  
Link suddenly remembered "When he wanted me to suffer, how, and why exactly? Farore kind of told me, but-"  
  
Ruaru breathed heavily "Well, Blaftite always wanted to avenge his loves death, as I'm sure you have heard already, so the best way to do so, in Blaftite's mind, was to destroy what Din held most dear. Hyrule. And to put the icing on the cake, he used the chosen ones of Din. First, there was Agahnim. When he failed, he used Onyx, and when Onyx failed, he used Agahnim's son, Gannondorf. But every time, you Link, caused his dream to die. And when Gannon was killed a few years ago, Blaftite gave up. So he went straight to Din. Now that Din is dead, he wants to kill you, but not after letting you suffer; how he suffered. So he is going to find your loved ones. Make them hurt. Then kill you. Then destroy the Sages. Then kill the remaining goddesses. The kill the first god, his father, Rogan."  
  
Link shook his head, and remembered that Zelda was alone!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the Temple of Blaftite in the heart of the Golden Realm ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda was chained to a wall in the corner, brutally bruised, and bleeding.  
  
Blaftite stood a few feet away from her. "Oh you really are beautiful, but not beautiful for Link."  
  
Zelda screamed at him "You shut up!"  
  
Blaftite was slowly breaking her mind. "You know he cold never love a pompous little whore like yourself! He loves the ranch girl..."  
  
"NO! HE LOVES ME AND ONLY ME!"  
  
Blaftite smiled with glee, having found her weakness. "No. No, I can read his mind. He can't love you" He then looked into her soul to find her greatest weakness, or self hate. "You just aren't good enough to ever live up to the expectations of the great hero of time..."  
  
Zelda cried out "What do you want!" She sobbed and sobbed.  
  
"Your tears...And blood...and pain...and soul...Nothing more, and nothing less."  
  
She let out another cry of despair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Hyrule field ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link galloped as fast as he could, to the Kokiri Forest to pick up his things.  
  
When he arrived, he dismounted hurriedly, and ran in to the forest.  
  
Saria walked up to him "What is wrong Link!"  
  
Link ran right past her, knocking her flat, and he ran up his old tree house, and picked up his long shot, and arrows.  
  
When he went back down, he found a hurt Saria. Her eyes were watery. He felt bad.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but I have to leave really fast"  
  
"Is Zelda in trouble again?" Saria asked disdainfully; not like herself.  
  
Link turned about with hurt anger in his eyes. "Zelda is not simply captured, Saria. I can feel her. She is going to die this time if..." He trailed off, tears rolling down his features, something that had not happened since he was a small boy. "I cant lose her Saria...I love her...More than anything...Do you understand what that is like?"  
  
Saria bit her lip "Yes"  
  
Link stood up and ran away to Epona.  
  
Saria sat alone crushed.  
  
When Link got to the outside of the forest, Epona was missing.  
  
"That stupid GOD DAMNED HORSE!"  
  
Link didn't take time to brood, he just ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Five minutes prior ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malon was sulking, walking outside her ranch, until she spotted Epona.  
  
"I know how I can prove myself to Link! Ill save Zelda, then he will have to love me!"  
  
She laughed at her thought, and boarded the horse.  
  
Armed with nothing but a large knife in the haversack of the horse, she rode to face her destiny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Blaftite's Temple ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know Link is coming here. That is why I left the gate open. When he comes here, he will suffer and die, while you watch each other die! Poetic, no? HAHahHHAEHEHEHE!"  
  
As he laughed, a large horse galloped into the room, knocking down walls, and statues.  
  
"Ahaaahhh...Link, so glad you could join-"  
  
Malon had leapt off of Epona, and gouged the knife deep into Blaftites's sternum.  
  
As Blaftite melted into the floor screaming in agony, Malon ran over to help Zelda when she heard a creek behind her. It was Link. "It is alright Malon, I'm here!" Malon completely forgot about Zelda and ran at Link, giving him a very passionate kiss on his mouth. When they hugged, Link looked over Malon's shoulder and scowled at Zelda.  
  
Realization took Malon too slowly, and Link gave a quick squeeze with his arms, almost snapping her spine. As she fell unconscious on the floor, she saw Link turn back to Blaftite. Blaftite casually removed the dagger from his chest and stabbed in Malon's leg, smiling at her wail of pain. "Foolish little girl, what gave you that idea?"  
  
Before he could slit Malon's throat, a huge man with a green beard, and long golden hair walked into the room, escorted by Link. The real Link.  
  
"Rogan!" 


	19. The Great batttle of Blaftite

"Oh, Blaftite.Do you have any idea of what you have done?"  
  
Blaftite just stood in shock at his father's appearance. "Now I have to kill you." Rogan took a few noble strides up to Blaftite, put a hand on his shoulder, and Blaftite vanished. But just as soon as he had had vanished, he faded back into existence. "Think again, daddy!"  
  
With a horrific strike, Blaftite nailed Rogan with Blaftite's shadow.  
  
Malon gasped and Link shook his head in disbelief.  
  
But Rogan's reaction to the curse was not the same as Din's! He flew across the room, and smashed threw several walls, but didn't die.  
  
"NO! It had to work! No mater."  
  
As Rogan stood up, Blaftite lunged at him, and shot him down with a mighty blow. But before he could get another strike on Rogan, Link was slashing away at Blaftite! "Aaaargh! I've been waiting to kill you boy!" Blaftite swung around, knocking Link flat. "Have you ever had the pleasure of seeing my face? Of seeing why I suffer? Well then, today is your lucky day, Linky!" Blaftite unwound his wraps to reveal that the right side of his face was horrifically disfigured. The skin was a bright purple and green color. The flesh moved, and writhed like worms in the dirt. Every so often, blood would randomly drip and bubble forth from the crevices in his head. His eye socket was like a gapping hole, and some of his skull was visible from the still rotting flesh. "Pretty, aren't I? Hehehehehehe" As Link stared shocked at Blaftite's head, Blaftite spun around and delivered an to upercutted Link so hard, Link flung up, hit the ceiling, and with a resounding, sickeningly wet thud, landed on the floor, bleeding like a faucet to water. Link twitched and yelped helplessly for a few minutes, choking pleads of a quick death to deliver him a quick death, but it didn't come, and he drowned in his own blood.  
  
Zelda cried out in absolute sorrow at the pool of blood forming at her feet. Blaftite walked up to her and smiled. "I'm going to make you as pretty as me" He went lose to her face, and gave her a deep kiss, making sure that his disgusting skin burned hers. Then he released. Zelda passed out due to lack of blood.  
  
Blaftite stood over the limp form of Link for a few seconds before Malon charged at him. "NO LINK DON'T LEAVE ME!WAAAhahahahoooo.. I WILL KILL YOU!  
  
But before Malon could get one shot, she felt a sharp pain in her side. A small red ball of energy had left Blaftite's hand and hit her with such ferocity, she was obliterated.  
  
"AHHHHH IT HUUUhuhurts!" Then she was gone.  
  
Blaftite shook his head and walked over to Zelda.  
  
"Now you." He slapped her ruthlessly into wakefulness.  
  
"I feel.So bad for you."  
  
He lunged his hand into her abdomen, and started pushing, until he was breaking the skin. She cried and yelped and screamed and vomited, and he enjoyed it.  
  
"STOP THIS!"  
  
Rogan shouted as he blasted Blaftite with the power of all three Triforces. At his side were Nayru, Farore, and the new bearer of the Triforces of power. Dark Link.  
  
(A/N) Oooohoohoohoohoo!  
  
Dark Link ran to the sides of Blaftite, and hit him repeatedly in the back. Nayru hit Blaftite in the chest with a blue spell, and Farore was firing at his head with a fire stream.  
  
As Blaftite struggled at the onslaughts, Rogan stood by Link's body, and slowly stood it up.  
  
"Oh Blaftite, do you remember were the souls of great warriors and sages go after they die?"  
  
Blaftite's mouth gapped.  
  
He watched as a red Poe slowly ventured into the room. Rogan was speaking in the old tongue, goading on the Poe.  
  
"Lafna dome may deromane, dac na dac hatha xara sho ma"  
  
Link's body glowed with red fire, and he sprung into action.  
  
The fighting continued for two hours, when an exhausted Link turned to Rogan "He is too powerful!" Rogan smiled, and looked at the door. The sages had entered. Saria bashfully at Link, but he could tell she had no hate towards him. She held two short swords and a shield on both arms. All the sages were in similar attire. The whole chamber was alight with magic and blood as the fight raged on. In a matter of moments, the walls of the temple fell in on themselves, and the fighters fought in the open. In a few minutes, thousands of the dead soldiers from the past were there. Including Durgen. And Link's father.  
  
"Dad? DAD!" Link's father's Poe smiled at his son, and hugged him as best he could.  
  
"Dad, I need you to help me." "I know"  
  
While Blaftite fought well, he was simply over powered in an hour. "That is it! All this ends now!" He jumped at Link, with a ball of energy in his fist. "You can't come back if I kill your soul like I killed Din's!"  
  
Dark Link jumped in the way of the attack, and all's Blaftite received was a deep electric shock.  
  
"Why are you doing, helping me?" Dark Link looked over at Link and sighed. "Being here after you defeated me.it was hell without Durgen there to .Protect me."  
  
"You have gone soft!"  
  
"No I haven't, I would kill you if."  
  
"You weren't soft!"  
  
Blaftite rose in a high ark, and began to grow, throwing off hundreds of soldiers, and the sages. "You will all die!" He held up the Dark Triforce, and a long, droning echo boomed from it. All across the land, things began to die slow, and in convulsions. Link dropped his sword, and collapsed.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - Ooof!" He was struck behind by a glowing red being. "Din?" "No." In Blaftite's confusion, he never saw the blast fired from the sages, the warriors, Rogan, Link, and dark Link.  
  
Blaftite's whole frame shook with the force, and he fell down, dropping the fourth Triforce.  
  
Link's attack was instantaneous, as he destroyed the dark relic. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blaftite leapt up, and folded in on himself, (He remembered back to his love. He missed running his fingers through her soft hair and gazing into her lovely eyes. He remembered their kissing. It was always so pure, and wonderful. He remembered just being with her for the sake of being with her. She wouldn't want to see what a monster he had become. Life wasn't worth living without Nidia, so finished the deed the destruction of fourth Triforce started.) With a sonic boom, he disappeared, leaving behind a teardrop on the ground.  
  
The dead soldiers all looked at what was left of the fallen maniac, and quietly returned to the life of the dead. Link's father and Durgen held Link in tight embrace, and then Durgen faded. "I'm sorry I left, Link, my big, brave son  
  
"I love you dad"  
  
"I love you Link"  
  
His father faded away.  
  
The red glowing figure slowly floated down, and collapsed, to reveal a pretty woman with flame colored hair.  
  
Link stroked Malon's hair. "Is she.Alright? "  
  
Rogan smiled and spoke aloud "More than alright. What Blaftite didn't know was.. When 'Blaftite's Shadow' is used on a mortal, it hurts something almost unimaginable. But, it renders them.A god.Malon, the new goddess of Power." The onlookers gawked in amazement.  
  
"ZELDA!" Link yelled. He ran to the ruins of the temple, and picked up Zelda's form. "Please Zelda don't leave me. Please, it will all be all right. The doctors would know what's best. They can save you.Just PLEASE DON'T GO! I love you. ROGAN trade mine life for hers!"  
  
"I don't have to do that, for while I cant bring o life, I don't have to."  
  
Zelda was still breathing.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you." Link wept quietly.  
  
(Two days later)  
  
Zelda woke slowly from her sleep. "Are you alright, my princess?"  
  
Zelda smiled "Is it over?"  
  
"Yes. There is something that I need to tell you, and last week really sowed this to me.I love you Zelda.More than anything, I love you.Will you marry me?"  
  
Zelda just sat shocked, and dazed for a few moments, making Link feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"I'll.Bring you your food."  
  
He said, now having thoroughly embarrassed himself, when Zelda flew from her bed, and wrapped herself around Link.  
  
'Of course I love you Link! I will marry you! Oh Link, I love you so."  
  
STAY TUNED FOR THE Next Chapter! 


	20. Epilogue for part two

Malon had taken her place amongst the gods, but she never left Lon Lon Ranch. If it weren't for her going by Din when she worked as a goddess, she would have never gotten work done. The idea that Malon Lon, a goddess, would ever do work! Two years after she was declared a Goddess, she met a young wizard by the name of Davoc Durgen. No doubt the son of Durgen, and she fell madly in love with him. Careful not to make the same mistake, the goddesses allowed her love to blossom. She is now married to Davoc Durgen, who, to his great dismay, is now the minor god of Hyrule. He has never had a free moment ever since. Malon thought this was hilarious.  
  
Saria happily took her place as a sage, only now really letting it sink in. She, Zelda, Link, and Malon (Davoc couldn't make it ^_^) always went fishing every Saturday.  
  
Link held Zelda for hours and hours after his proposal. Both of them were laughing and crying over the past incidents. How could there be someone so secularly powerful and evil? And an even more pressing question, why hadn't he just killed them all? He had all of opportunities, but he never utilized them. Had he only been there to see Link's pain, he succeeded. But Link felt bad for Blaftite, but really didn't want to. Blaftite was the source of ALL the evil in Hyrule, including all the death, and even the death of Link's parents. But, oddly, it didn't seem like it was Blaftite's fault.  
  
Link and Zelda married in front of a big, golden cathedral, on a clear summer day. Malon, Saria, and Impa were the bride's maids. Impa cried at the wedding.  
  
Link's best man was Dark Link, who, while his attitude was often sour, had grown to be Link's best friend. No. His brother.  
  
"Do you take this woman as your wife?" "Yes" "And do you take this man?" "Of course" "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now- well, I see you don't need me then." Link and Zelda had not waited for the permission to kiss.  
  
As they left the aisle to board Epona, a tall, man. In a green suit waived over to Link. He looked vaguely familiar. "I don't want to ruin your wedding but." He winked his eye, his face morphing for but a moment, revealing a man with blonde hair, with a disfigured face. "I will be waiting, in the dark."  
  
"And I will be ready"  
  
Link and Zelda set off on Epona to the castle. Link made a point not to tell Zelda of his encounter.  
  
Blaftite smiled, and brushed off his hat. "Its not you, id be worried about, Linky. It's your kids that will see how pretty I can be." He walked away humming a song. 


	21. PART THREE: THE WIZARD AND THE WARRIOR

: Part three takes place 1000 years after Part two. After Hyrule returned to the surface. If you guys and gals *winks provocatively* want to see what happens to Linky and Zel Zel (Their pet names, I'm just like that, don't judge me! _) Read "Princess" When I update it. If you're reading this, your cool as can be! You here that? Your cooly fooly. Awesome possum. Fat McCat. Sweat Pete, and so on and so forth. I can't believe I got this far! Part three! I love you peoples for reviewing me and my stuffs!  
  
Props segment!  
  
Daikage: Thanks for being my first reviewer, you gave me hope! Schell21: Thanks for the good advice! Snowsilver: Always great to here things from you, you are gifted. Thaliel: Made me feel good about myself, when I really sucked H7: You were sooo helpful! I cant thank you enough Death Past Words: Not only a favorite author of mine, but very kind! Cherry6124: I LOVE YOU! A note to people when I'm done, RUN over to her page! Biard Bloodkin: I don't know why, but you liked my story! YOU helped me the most! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Same as Cherry, READ THIS GUYS WORK!  
  
I didn't thank anonymous reviews (the bulk of my review page)  
  
On with the goodness!  
  
"One thousand years after death One thousand years after life One thousand years after a hero One thousand years after his wife The sea has parted, this legend has started Tremble for the Wizard and the Warrior!"  
  
*King Link and Princess Zelda bore two children, David and Aaron.  
  
David took after his mother, and was a renowned sorcerer, and was deemed by Davok Durgen himself, to be an official wizard at age nine, the youngest in history.  
  
Aaron took after his father, and was a master warrior, and was the greatest archer in Hyrule. He was also considered to be the greatest fighter, even greater than his father! But that was just rumor.  
  
After Zelda and Link died, Aaron and David took the throne.  
  
1000 Years later:  
  
Over the generations, the two sides of the family had developed a feud. 500 hundred years after Wind Waker, and after Hyrule resurfaced, the land had been split in two. The north half was ruled by Jacob Davok. Descendant of David, and legendary warlock. To the south, ruled William Davok. He was descended from Aaron, and was the greatest fighter in all of Hyrule's history.  
  
The two sides draw closer to a conflict, and there is a puppet master at work. 


	22. William and Jacob

William sat at the window of his favorite room, at the top of the west tower, staring out over Lake Hyrule. On top of where the two islands in the water once stood, now stands the two huge towers of South Hyrule. The East Tower stands at over six hundred feet high, whilst the west stands at seven hundred.  
  
William had longed for the day that he could rule over ALL of Hyrule.  
  
He took a deep breath, and smiled at the fog it created.  
  
" Thomas" He said silkily out of the corner of his mouth. "When will we be heading out for our invasion of North Hyrule?"  
  
The young Thomas swallowed hard. He had never met the fierce warrior King William in person, and he wondered if the stories were true.  
  
"Um.Sir, that is t say that.Well"  
  
William shook his head and stood up to his full height of six foot two. He had wavy black hair that went to his tanned shoulders. His light mustache twitched slightly as he spoke. "What do the man tell you about me?"  
  
"Nu-nu-nothing"  
  
"Oh.Do they say, I.Boil servants heads? Castrate children? Drink blood? Kill my own men!"  
  
Thomas had heard all these rumors before. Now he was cowering in fear.  
  
William's face was a mask of pure horrifying malice, but soon melted away into a silly grin. "I'm only playing with you Thomas! I mean really, why would I do that? Just 'cuase I can fight doesn't mean I'm cruel!"  
  
Thomas didn't want to let his guard down, lest this was a trap.  
  
"For Maldin's sake! Smile once in a while!"  
  
Thomas couldn't.  
  
"Fine Thomas, just tell me what I asked you!"  
  
"We will smite the dark warlock tomorrow evening, sire!"  
  
"Very well.Leave me."  
  
Thomas turned to go as fast as he could, but was stopped by William. "Oh, and Thomas.Be happy."  
  
Thomas left.  
  
William could not believe that one bad choice ten years ago still haunted him!  
  
"I'm going to see you die, evil wizard!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Far north, where the royal palace once stood, now stands a huge gothic castle.  
  
The dark walls of granite and cement gave Castle Jacob an evil, dark appearance.  
  
Through the brightly-lit corridors of the huge fortress, leads to the huge master room.  
  
A very tall man with golden blonde hair and garbed in red and black cloaks stood, muttering words in the dead languages of the old kings that echoed throughout the castle.  
  
The tight embrace of a small girl, with jet-black hair, and white-green eyes suddenly stopped him.  
  
"Oh!" He gasped.  
  
"Daddy your home!"  
  
The tall man tried to put on a stern face, due to her interrupting his spell to irrigate the fields, but couldn't and he lifted her high into the air, giving her a hug, only fathers could give.  
  
"How's my little Nadia?" He said in his deep, bass voice.  
  
"I'm fine.How was your trip, did you bring me anything?"  
  
He smiled and opened his hand, to reveal a blue Ocarina. "This took me a long time to find it again in the desert, so take special care of it. This instrument was once played by Link and Zelda themselves."  
  
Nadia gasped, and held it close. "THANK YOU!"  
  
He chuckled and set her down to play with the children from the village, which had grown into a veritable city.  
  
From the shadows, a very slender woman with a pale complexion, and hair even darker than Nadia's, walked over to Jacob and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a very good dad, even if you are supposedly an 'the evil warlock'"  
  
She snickered at the term.  
  
Jacob picked her up and held her in a tight embrace. "I missed you too much, Ana"  
  
"What's wrong, Jacob?"  
  
"William is coming tomorrow.But I found something very interesting on my journey, that might insure my victory"  
  
"But how can you beat William? He has the power of the sage crystals, guardian pendants, and the master sword.There is no way"  
  
"I have to try!"  
  
They both sighed heavily.  
  
A/N I know its short, but please review! 


	23. To the Battle

A/N Real quick, I would just like to say this (due to some past events) I don't mind people using my character Blaftite in their story.I think it is flattering! In fact, I love you if you do ^_^ But please abide by these rules, just so I can establish a basic structure for copy right infringement (just finished officially copy righting the character, go me, as he is a character in one of my original fics.  
  
Rule 1: Email me that you are writing about him, and give me your story so I can approve it, I don't give a sweet rats ass what you do in your story, emailing it just shows me respect. ^_^  
  
Rule 2: I don't have one, Rule 1 is it.  
  
Thank you..  
  
William's massive army marched onward across the green plains of Hyrule field on their way north. Their armor was golden, with the symbol of William (A red Master sword) Plastered on their fronts. They all carried short swords with red Hyrulian shields. William boldly strode in the front of this five thousand strong army that walked in perfect unison.  
  
He wore a silver chest plate, with a flowing blue cape. On his head, he wore an iron helmet with two feathers on each side. On his broad back, he carried a blue Hyrulian shield, and on his holster, he carried the Master sword.  
  
His whole form glowed with a radiant light that made him appear like a god. The Guardian Pendants, Crystals, and the fact that the sages were forced to back him gave him supernatural powers that enhanced his already unbelievable skill. When he found the master sword in the old Temple of Time, it was but icing on the cake!  
  
He never forgave himself for what he did the night he found the sword.  
  
He snapped out of his daydream and marched onward! No more would suffer because of this feud!  
  
Jacob walked along side his army. They were dressed in black armor that was found in Death Mountain some time back. They were equipped with long a sword, and two small shields strapped to each arm to protect the body in combat.  
  
Jacob was in an all black robe that allowed him to move freely, but he had no armor.  
  
Ten years ago, the gateway to the golden realm was mysteriously re-opened.  
  
When Jacob entered, he could see that it had become a paradise. As he ventured to the center, he saw two caskets, and a shadowy figure.  
  
The outlined body of the casket on the left was that of a beautiful woman, and to the right, that of a handsome man.  
  
The shadowy figure turned to Jacob with tears in his eyes. "I've never been able to return here fully for what I did!" More tears streamed out of his face. "JUST TAKE THEM! I NEE THEM NOT!" The figure ran off, weeping like a small child. When Jacob summoned the package to his hand, he as very pleased. The Triforces! Now he had a chance to end the suffering of his people!  
  
When he put the Triforces in his pocket, a huge explosion knocked him out of the realm.  
  
When he left, the realm first became dark and dead, but then became glorious! Even more so than when Jacob entered!  
  
A pure soul took the Triforce. But a pure soul with a grim future.  
  
Present  
  
The two sides could see each other on the field.  
  
William raised his sword. "CHARGE!"  
  
A/N: Whom do you people wanna win! Jacob (a or William (b 


	24. The Battle

The red warriors stormed across the green fields of Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
The ranch itself had long since been converted into a semi temple for the goddess Maldin.  
  
Malon had changed her name for fun over the years.  
  
"I'm scared, Davok."  
  
He had never heard her say that. "They can't hurt us, my love!"  
  
"It isn't that! Many people are going to die."  
  
Davok swallowed hard and hugged his beloved wife.  
  
Jacob's army took a defensive form in the center of the field, in wait for the onslaught.  
  
Jacob used telepathy to give his orders to the men.  
  
William was within a stone's throwing distance.  
  
"Now"  
  
Jacob's forces drew back around William's in an ark, trapping them in a circle, and surprising them greatly.  
  
Before William could compose himself and his army, Jacob slammed his hand on the floor of the field, and caused a great wave of tremors, knocking down several of William's soldiers.  
  
The two sides clashed in a hellashis brawl.  
  
When a warrior lost an arm, he used it as a weapon. When a warrior ran out of weapons, they fought bare fisted.  
  
William drew his sword in a high ark; cutting threw huge masses of Jacob's army like grass, dodging the most barbaric of attacks.  
  
Jacob did no less than his rival, blasting away dozens of red soldiers at a time.  
  
Even as darkness fell over the land, the battle raged on!  
  
Three days of carnage and blood shed passed, before Jacob and William began to fight each other.  
  
William started the fight off by firing an arrow at Jacob, but to his dismay, Jacob caught it.  
  
For every attack on fighter dealt the other, there was a retaliation. The master sword swung and hummed threw the air at blinding speed, but Jacob dodged it effortlessly.  
  
In a mad attempt at victory, William lunged out wildly with his sword, hoping to feel Jacob's stomach. But Jacob side stepped, and grabbed William's arm. With a twist, Jacob sent William spinning through the air like a top.  
  
William landed on his feet.  
  
Another hour passed until Jacob had enough.  
  
He raised his right hand in the air, and a large Triforce appeared in front of him. The sky grew golden, and a beam shot straight at William.  
  
"SAGES I COMMAND YOU!"  
  
At once, the imprisoned sages appeared in front of William, and set up a barrier.  
  
As soon as the beam hit the barrier, it was stopped momentarily, before exploding.  
  
The sages vanished, and one sage lay dead. Even though William was protected, he was thrown several feet backwards, and only stopped by a concrete wall, that he almost did more damage to, than it did to him.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Jacob's army and William's army left, (Williams' army carrying William, Jacob's carrying Jacob)  
  
Malon whimpered and ran to the body.  
  
"Oh Saria!"  
  
Saria's soft white skin had flecks of blood that just didn't fit her beautiful form.  
  
Her green hair was singed, and her cloths torn to shreds.  
  
Her once radiant face contorted in agony.  
  
Maldin didn't want to believe Saria died a most painful death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at William's Castle  
  
"I shouldn't of sacrificed the Kokiri girl."  
  
William's advisor looked up at his king after the statement. "You had to."  
  
William slammed the table "NO I DIDN'T!"  
  
His advisor was ver scared, and desperately changed the subject. "W-w-w-w- hat are you going to do now?"  
  
"HAH! That is easy! What is the single most unprotected place in the world?"  
  
The advisor shook his head dumbly.  
  
"Well, then I have to spell it out. The Golden Realm." 


	25. Artiome and Blaftite

In the depths of the golden realm, the great Blaftite resided in his temple. He was seated on a large golden throne, and the room was adorned with statues, gold, and fine foods and gold. Al around him, beautiful women played music, sang, danced, and played.  
  
He allowed himself a moment to smile, but it didn't hold.  
  
The thoughts of his lost love haunted him, and he had never found her. His Nidia.  
  
With a thump, he caused the room to shake, and he left his grand temple abruptly, leaving the women to stare on disappointedly, and shocked.  
  
As he left the temple, he noticed that the world around him had changed.  
  
"Oh my word! There really is a pure heart!" He smiled but noticed, a deep purple triangle, hanging from where the Triforce once was.  
  
"Oh.no.DAMN IT!" The presence of the triangle caused Blaftite much pain. This meant that the ones wish would not occur, because of something that had tainted the ones mind. Not soul, but mind.  
  
The purple Triforce seemed to call for him. He reached out to his old "friend" but drew his hand back. The fourth force had drove him out of is mind before. But he could not fight temptation.  
  
"Hello, hello"  
  
His fingers grasped around the cool stone, but Blaftite's exuberance was cut short, after being bulled over by a shady figure.  
  
"NO! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!"  
  
The two rolled around the floor, exchanging blows, but the shadowy figure was thrown off.  
  
"Stay out of this Dar-"  
  
"I'm not called that anymore! I'm Artiome! You will never have the power again!"  
  
"Fine, Artiome, but stay in my way, and you will find yourself in the same boat as your "brother". But then again, you know all about that."  
  
Artiome charged again at Blaftite, but was knocked flat. Blaftite put his foot on Artiome's back, grabbed Artiome's hair, yanking up so hard, he tore out a huge amount of it, causing Artiome to yelp, and almost pass out.  
  
Blaftite delivered a kick to Artiome's side, causing him to spin through the air and land with a thud on the floor.  
  
Blaftite picked Artiome up, and flung him around and around in circles. Faster and faster he spun. (The song "Leprechaun" by Kider began to play)  
  
Blaftite laughed aloud, as he sent Artiome crashing through a tree.  
  
Again, Blaftite lifted Artiome up, and again, he sent him flying.  
  
Artiome sputtered, and spat blood, but tried desperately to get a hit in, and to not die.  
  
Over and over, Blaftite tore at Artiome so viciously, he tired himself out.  
  
Blaftite sat down; and. wiped Artiome's blood on the grass. Smiling.  
  
Artiome should have died, but he wasn't. He stood up, bleeding extensively from his back, and head, held up his fists to fight.  
  
Blaftite was taken aback, but he smiled.  
  
"You are brave.Well, you are now.After what happened-" He was cut short, when Artiome viscously started pounding his head and face.  
  
Blaftite let out a cry, and though Artiome threw the air, and on to the pavement.  
  
"You have far too much bravery, for a traitor. You killed them. You killed them all. Not I. YOU! And! YOU lost the love of your life! Haahahahahahahaaa!"  
  
Artiome couldn't move his legs.  
  
"You're as good as dead.Now off with you!"  
  
Blaftite sent Artiome flying from the Golden Realm.  
  
As Artiome sat on the steps of the old Temple of Time, he thought back on his past.  
  
Thousands of years ago. He had fallen in love. With Malon.Or, Maldin, as it were, before she had married the wizard.  
  
His thoughts were cut short as guards ran at him.  
  
"He is the fabled Dark One! The killer! Get Dark Link!" 


	26. The Dark Forest Goddess, Yue YueDeath P...

Artiome darted in and out of the alleyways of the abandoned village. As he looked at the old buildings, he couldn't help but remember the faces of the people who live here. They were so happy, but now, they were gone. He kept running, until he entered the old graveyard. It was overcrowded, and dank. Several unhappy Poes flew around, screeching and yelling. Artiome looked up at one that seemed too familiar for comfort. The Poe of the old king of Hyrule.  
  
"Dark Link! You will die for your crimes, and doomed to my fate!"  
  
Artiome tripped up and over a head stone, and landed with a dull thud.  
  
"We have him captain!"  
  
Just as the guards grabbed Artiome, William appeared, with a thousand soldiers.  
  
"Its King William! Get him!"  
  
The guards for Jacob attempted to fulfill their duties to the King, but were cut down by William.  
  
"Now who are you?"  
  
Artiome stood up, grabbed a sword from one of the fallen guards, and took a defensive stand.  
  
"Leave this place, King William! Seal the Golden Land up for good, and leave!"  
  
William laughed at the stranger.  
  
"And what will you do?"  
  
"Kill you!"  
  
William laughed one more time, and delivered a swinging attack, that was as easily dispelled, as it was enforced.  
  
William was very annoyed the Artiome was alive. The two exchanged sword thrusts for several minutes, with no avail.  
  
Tombstones fell, poles were severed, and clothes were torn, but neither drew blood.  
  
Artiome was fed up with the duel, and he had more pressing matters at hand. He kicked the dirt forcefully, causing a cloud, which blinded William.  
  
"Aaahh! Kill him!"  
  
But it was too late; Artiome had fled to the dark forest in search of an old friend, and ally.  
  
"Argh! I wish you caught him! No matter, the Golden Realm is ours!"  
  
William and his army marched; single file threw the portal to the Golden Realm.  
  
~~~ At the Castle of Jacob ~~~  
  
Princess Nadia was dancing happily around while Queen Ana played the Blue Ocarina, and Emperor Jacob sang aloud an old Hyrulian song.  
  
*Written by Off Kilter* |By a lonely prison wall | |I heard a young girl calling | |Michael they are taking you | |away | |For you stole Trevelyand corn | |So the young might see the morn| | | |Our prison ship lies waiting in| |the bay | |By a lonely prison wall | |I heard a young man calling | |Nothing matters Mary when | |you're free | |Against the famine and the | |crown | |I rebelled they cut me down | |You must raise our child with | |dignity | | | |Low lie the fields of Hyrule | |Where once we saw the small | |free birds fly | |Our love is on the wing | |We have dreams and songs to | |sing | |So lonely around the fields of | |Hyrule | |By a lonely harbor wall | |She watched the last star | |falling | |As the prison ship sailed out | |against the sky | |For she live hope and pray | |For her love in Botany | |So lonely around the fields of | |Hyrule |  
  
They all laughed aloud and clapped.  
  
But just then, a scribe ran in, exasperated, and cried out, "William is taking the Golden Realm!"  
  
Jacob took a deep breath, and turned to Nadia "Daddy has to go play swords for a little while, now be a big girl and watch the kingdom while I'm gone, ok?" He kissed her on her head and then stood to hold his wife. "Come back in one piece, alright?" He smiled "I assure, if I don't come back, I will be in thousands." She hit him on the arm, and let him leave.  
  
~~~ Several miles into the dark forest ~~~  
  
There was a large round table, in which three figures sat.  
  
On the left, sat the red headed goddess, Maldin, on the left sat the Demi- god of the people, Davok, and in the middle, sat Yue the mother of Davok, and goddess of the dark forest.  
  
Artiome walked towards them, and knelt down.  
  
"I have come to seek your council.the too kings are out for the sacred realm, and I'm afraid the Blaftite will not only kill them, but destroy the whole world!"  
  
He looked up, and noticed that Maldin avoided his gaze. She had loved him, once.  
  
Yue spoke " Dark Link, your crime was abominable. You killed the royal family in cold blood and jealousy, but, before we pass judgement, YOU must go to the sacred realm, and stop the two kings from their conquests! NOW LEAVE!"  
  
Artiome was enraged by the accusation. He had not killed them from cold blood! It was all an accident./A terrible.Terrible mistake, that he blamed Blaftite for!  
  
He picked up his sword, and walked out.  
  
Yue turned to Maldin. "He has suffered for eons.I think he has re paid his debt."  
  
Maldin turned around. "NO! He.Killed.Zelda.And Link."  
  
~~~ In the Golden Realm ~~~  
  
Blaftite stood in front of William and his army. Smiling. 


End file.
